


АоКага драбблы

by Hrizotil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия не связанных между собой драбблов по пейрингу Аомине/Кагами. На сегодняшний день Автором написано 19 драбблов, статус серии - в процессе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	АоКага драбблы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Have You Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545471) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Light and Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545492) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Morning Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562082) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Three Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567668) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [How Aomine Confessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704781) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908638) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Jar of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922183) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [May 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943474) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Nigou and Kagami Taiga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167234) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Whiplash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497966) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693625) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829585) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Delivery Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844162) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [The One That Got Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681545) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758624) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Their own Deadpool and Spiderman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999026) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [3 A.M.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097510) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Mamba Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561232) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 
  * A translation of [Business Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145027) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 



> Предупреждение: Перевод-пересказ.

**I Где же ты был**

\- Где тебя носило, пока я был здесь?  
Это были первые слова, которыми Аомине огорошил Кагами, после того как десятому номеру Сейрин удалось войти в Зону и сыграть с сильнейшим игроком Тоо на равных.  
\- Где же, черт побери, ты был все это время?  
Спросил Аомине снова, когда Сейрин наконец удалось одолеть Тоо.  
Кагами не смог ему ответить.  
На лице Аомине появилась улыбка, больше похожая на ухмылку.  
\- Встреться мы раньше, вряд ли бы баскетбол показался мне таким скучным, - продолжил он, - только ты не спешил появляться.  
Кагами по-прежнему нечего было сказать.  
Аомине не обратил внимания на его молчание. Он вздернул кулак навстречу Тайге со словами:  
\- Ладно, без разницы. Ты наконец-то здесь.

 

**II Свет и Свет**

Впервые встретив Кагами Тайгу, Куроко вспомнил слова, брошенные однажды Акаши Сейджуро еще во времена их учебы в Тейко.  
\- С другой стороны, если в комбинацию объединить Свет и Свет, то работать она будет совершенно иначе, нежели Свет и Тень.  
Потому Куроко так яростно желал сделать Кагами своим напарником, ведь позже он бы обязательно столкнулся с Аомине. Тецуя просто хотел вернуть на лицо Дайки улыбку, заставить любить баскетбол, как когда-то раньше. И Кагами подходил для этого, как никто другой.

 

**III Утренние поцелуи**

Этим утром Кагами проснулся первым, автоматически отмечая присутствие мирно сопящего рядом Аомине. Кагами не смог сдержать улыбки видя любовника таким - без своей защитной маски: нахмуренных бровей и самодовольного выражения лица.  
Кагами придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к Аомине, сводя расстояние между ними на нет, чтобы легко коснуться чужих губ своими.  
Сквозь мягкие поцелуи Кагами ощутил, что Аомине пошевелился, просыпаясь и отвечая на ласку. Тайга немедленно отодвинулся.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил он.  
\- Целую тебя в ответ? – ответил Аомине, глядя на любовника вопросительно и явно недоумевая, почему тот спрашивает.  
Тайга недовольно мотнул головой.  
\- Нет, засыпай обратно. Хочу целовать тебя спящего.  
Аомине фыркнул.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он и закрыл глаза, позволяя Кагами вернуться к неспешным ласкам.  
Но через какое-то время он сдался. Недовольно зарычав, обхватил шею любовника и яростно вернул поцелуй.  
\- Как будто я могу удержаться, когда ты так делаешь, придурок, - проворчал Аомине отрываясь от чужих губ.  
Кагами засмеялся и не стал сопротивляться, когда Дайки вновь потянул его на себя для нового поцелуя.

 

**IV Три слова**

Иногда Кагами удивлялся, как им с Аомине удавалось быть вместе так долго. Уже почти два года, хотя точную дату, когда именно они начали встречаться, ни один из них вспомнить не мог. Кагами всегда думал, что у их отношений может быть только два развития событий: либо они будут вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь, либо разбегутся на следующий же день. И теперь, по прошествии двух лет, может ли оказаться, что это «на всю жизнь»? Кагами и сам не знал.  
Они постоянно спорили и очень редко сходились во мнениях. Кагами вообще не понимал, как они до сих пор друг друга не поубивали.  
Тайга вздохнул, продолжая помешивать готовящееся к ужину карри. Только сегодня утром они опять разругались. Из-за обуви. И Кагами даже не помнил, в чем именно была причина. Серьезно, если они доживут до конца месяца целыми и невредимыми, это можно будет отпраздновать.  
Кагами уловил движение в гостиной и увидел Аомине, явно только что вышедшего из душа – волосы все еще были влажными. Аомине перехватил направленный на него взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Прошел дальше и упал на диван. Кагами тоже промолчал, вернув все внимание карри. Он рассеянно прислушивался к звукам с телеэкрана, не отрываясь от готовки.  
Пользуясь тем, что им с Аомине сейчас не о чем говорить, Кагами задумался об их отношениях. Стоило признать, что такое затишье всяко лучше бесконечных ссор. Которые не заставляли себя ждать, как только кто-нибудь из них открывал рот.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Кагами чуть было не перевернул кастрюлю, чудом не залив кухню карри, когда услышал голос Аомине. Выключил плиту, поднял глаза. Аомине не смотрел телевизор, его внимание полностью сосредоточилось на Кагами, выражения лица было спокойным и мягким. Вид шокированного любовника заставил его фыркнуть и вернуться к просмотру.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - промямлил Тайга, ощущая, как яростно горят щеки.  
Что же, не такой уж тайной были для Кагами причины их столь длительных отношений. Совсем не в духе Аомине были подобный признания (Кагами делал их гораздо чаще), но когда бы они не прозвучали, Тайга всегда оказывался застигнут врасплох, и, как следствие, действовали эти три слова на него поистине неизгладимо. И при этом Аомине смотрел на него такими честными синими глазами, что Кагами попадался на эту удочку снова и снова.

  

**V Как Аомине в любви признавался**

Аомине подготовился. Посоветовался с Тецу и Сацуки и решил. Сегодня он признается Кагами.  
Поначалу все шло гладко: они сыграли один на один, пообедали в «Маджи бургере», после чего Аомине вызвался прогуляться с Кагами до его дома. Дальнейший план был прост: проводив Кагами, признаться ему, поцеловать, если он ответит взаимностью, или развернуться и уйти, если нет.  
И вот момент настал. Но когда Кагами обернулся к нему, чтобы попрощаться, Аомине встретился с ним взглядом и внезапно растерял все слова, что так тщательно отрабатывал на Тецу. Вот так просто, стоило ему всего лишь посмотреть Кагами в глаза. Хуже того, он разнервничался и вместо «Ты мне нравишься» брякнул:  
\- Я дрочу, думая о тебе.  
И как только последнее слово сорвалось с языка, Аомине понял, что вот теперь он точно в полной заднице. Кагами с недоумением уставился на него, заставив покраснеть, как маков цвет, а потом рассмеялся.  
\- Что? – рявкнул Аомине, разрываясь между смущением и раздражением.  
Кагами успокоился и посмотрел внимательно.  
\- Не хочешь зайти? – спросил он вместо ответа.  
\- Зачем? – приподнял бровь Аомине.  
Кагами усмехнулся.  
\- Думаю, мой ответ на твое признание не слишком подходит для демонстрации на улице.  
Глаза Аомине изумленно расширились. Но потом он фыркнул и кивнул. Как бы там ни было, он получил то, что хотел.

 

**VI Имена**

 Аомине никогда не заботило, как называют его окружающие.  
Мидорима, например, звал только по фамилии без каких-либо суффиксов. Акаши использовал и имя, и фамилию, не особо задумываясь над этим. Куроко называл его по всем правилам – «Аомине-кун», тогда как сам Дайки ограничивался коротким «Тецу». Мурасакибара и Кисэ добавляли собственные странные суффиксы, поэтому получалось «Минечин» и «Аоминеччи». И пока остальные требовали у этой парочки прекратить коверкать фамилии, Аомине просто не обращал на это внимания. То же относилось и к Момои. Девушка всегда называла его «Дай-чан», даже после того как они выросли. И если кого-то другого могло волновать, как отразится подобное обращение на мужественности образа, то только не Аомине. В конце концов Момои сама перешла на корректное «Аомине-кун», чтобы избежать домыслов окружающих о том, что они с Дайки встречаются. Аомине никак не отреагировал. Люди могли звать его как угодно, его это не волновало.  
Аомине никогда не предполагал, что в один прекрасный день звук собственного имени станет для него важен. И это день, когда Кагами назвал его «Ахомине». Тогда-то Дайки и понял, что больше никому другому не позволит обращаться к себе так же. Никому, кроме своего Бакагами.

 

**VII Коллекция чужих сердец (с)**

 

(ориг. Jar of Hearts)*

  
_* - вероятно, отсылка к песне Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts, название драббла взято из перевода этой песни_  
  
Аомине Дайки был ублюдком. Самым настоящим мудаком. И прекрасно об этом знал. Он встречался с Кагами, но изменил ему с Куроко, и оба чувствовали себя отвратительно, предав его доверие. Хуже того, Аомине не прекратил своей дружбы с привилегиями с Кисэ.  
Рета единственный знал о ситуации, в которую загнал себя Аомине. И только с ним Дайки мог поговорить откровенно, ведь помимо секса их больше ничего не связывало. Или Аомине просто предпочитал делать вид, что не замечает чувств Кисэ, потому что был чертовски напуган. Он уже растоптал чувства Кагами, заставил страдать Куроко. Снова. И где-то в глубине души знал, что и сердце Кисэ разбил своими собственными руками.  
  
_//P.S. от Автора: Аомине влюблен в Кагами, но в то же время осознает, что чувства к Куроко никуда не делись. Он не любит Кисэ, но Рета нравится ему как друг. Аомине понимает, что его вина огромна, и ему тошно от самого себя.  
Простите меня..._

 

**VIII 10.05**

Кагами ненавидел День матери. В этот день его счастье безвозвратно отобрали. В этот день его мама покинула их навсегда.  
После его переезда в Японию День Матери пришелся на четырнадцатое мая вместо десятого, и пусть воспоминания уже не причиняли столько боли, грусть никуда не ушла.  
А в этом году именно десятого мая Аомине Дайки решился поцеловать Кагами в первый раз.  
\- Пятый – это мой командный номер, а десятый – твой, - заявил он. - Просто помни об этом, когда в следующий раз соберешься тосковать о матери, Тайга.  
Своими действиями Аомине заставил Кагами задуматься, что «Возможно, десятый день мая не так уж и плох».

 

**IX Кагами Тайга и Ниго**

Кагами ненавидел Ниго. Очень сильно.  
Во-первых, потому что боялся этого мелкого гаденыша. А Куроко, такой замечательный _друг_ , всегда держал собаку поблизости, только чтобы развлечь себя. Серьезно, кто бы мог пожелать _лучшего_ друга, чем Куроко?  
А вторая причина, которую Кагами осознал позже, оказалась той самой, почему Тайга _действительно_ терпеть не мог чертову собаку. Но он поклялся себе, что не озвучит ее ни при каких обстоятельствах. _Никогда_.  
Причина на самом деле глупая, и Кагами был уверен, что Куроко поднимет его на смех, если узнает. Да, никогда и никому он не признается, что _ревнует_ к Ниго из-за того, как Аомине чертов Дайки разговаривает с этой чертовой собакой. Бархатным баритоном и с влюбленным выражением на лице, вот как сейчас. Усадил Ниго на колени, мягко разглаживая шерсть, и ворковал над проклятым животным.  
Черт. Кагами готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы только Аомине поговорил так с ним.  
\- Кагами-кун.  
Внезапный голос напугал его.  
\- Что за черт, Куроко?!  
Напарник пристально смотрел на него, будто просвечивая рентгеном.  
\- Что? – снова спросил Кагами.  
\- Ты знаешь, если попросишь Аомине-куна, я уверен, он позволит улечься на его колени пока будет гладить тебя по голове.  
Только через несколько секунд Кагами осознал, что Куроко практически прочитал его мысли. Горячий румянец залил лицо.  
\- Или тебе нужна помощь, чтобы поговорить с Аомине-куном? Я буду рад помочь, - невозмутимо предложил Куроко и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился прямиком к Аомине.  
\- ТЫ НЕ ПОСМЕЕШЬ, КУРОКО! Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!

**X Эффект неожиданности**

_Line - приложение для смартфонов и ПК, средство моментального обмена сообщениями (текст, аудио- и видеозвонки, передача файлов). Одно из отличий Line от других подобных мессенджеров - наличие встроенной социальной сети, в которой поддерживаются блоги и комментарии (с) Вики_

В свою Line-ленту Аомине полез сразу, как только принял душ. Обычно в это время в его комнате зависала Сацуки, донимая вопросами об отношениях с десятым номером Сейрин и прочей фигне, но сейчас знакомой макушки поблизости не наблюдалось, потому Дайки мог вздохнуть свободно.  
Аомине упал на кровать, удобно устраиваясь на животе и пролистывая ленту на предмет чего-нибудь интересного (или за неимением всегда можно пошпионить за Кагами, в чем Дайки никогда не признался бы), пока не увидел статус Сацуки.  
«Потянула шею! Ужасно больно!»  
Аомине хмыкнул и прокомментировал.  
«Теперь понятно, почему ты не у меня. Глупая. Что ты делала»  
«Это я виноват, Аомине-кун», - вместо Сацуки сообщение прислал Тецу.  
«А?», - нахмурился Аомине, читая ответ.  
«Тецу-куууууууууууун! Не смей ничего говорить! Это слишком неловко!»  
Любопытство Аомине разгорелось еще сильнее. На лице расцвела ухмылка. Представив, как Сацуки кричит на Тецу, он смекнул, что причина должна быть чертовски занятной.  
«Колись, Тецу, не слушай Сацуки»  
Аомине замер в ожидании, пообещав себе обязательно использовать эту информацию, чтобы потом подразнить подругу.  
Но когда на экране отобразился ответ от Куроко, Аомине, шокированный, неловко подскочил на кровати и тут же взвыл от боли, пронзившей затылок.  
«ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ, ТЕЦУ! ГДЕ ТЫ ДОСТАЛ ЭТО ФОТО И ЧТОБ ТЕБЯ, Я ТОЖЕ ЧУТЬ НЕ СВЕРНУЛ ШЕЮ!», - успел напечатать Дайки, прежде чем снова застонать от боли.

 

~/~

  
Кагами как обычно просматривал Line-ленту после ужина, когда его взгляд зацепился за статус Момои. Он уже собрался выразить беспокойство в комментариях, но благое намерение улетучилось в момент, стоило ему узнать причину.  
Карминовые глаза в шоке распахнулись, когда Тайга прочитал ответ Куроко.  
«Я отправил ей фото с тобой и Кагами-куном, где вы обжимаетесь в раздевалке после последнего товарищеского матча Сейрин-Тоо. Она была так громко кричала, что даже слегка повредила шею»  
Чертов Куроко.

 

**XI Предложение**

Не первый год встречаясь с Аомине Дайки, Кагами знал, что помимо баскетбола его парень испытывает особую страсть к супергероям. Среди всех особо выделяя Капитана Америку и Зимнего Солдата. Аомине таскал Кагами в кино пять раз, только чтобы посмотреть второй личный фильм Капитана Америки и поплакать над флэшбэками о детстве Стива и Баки.  
\- Почему ты так любишь этот фильм? – спросил как-то Кагами в один из их ленивых субботних вечеров. Аомине смотрел «Зимнего солдата» на их блю-рей плеере Бог знает какой раз только в этом месяце. Кагами решил присоединиться, пока перекусывал своей пиццей пепперони.  
Аомине свернулся на диване, устроив голову у Кагами на коленях. Он беззвучно проговаривал каждую реплику вместе с героями. Кагами это всегда поражало: как можно наизусть помнить фильм, а не их годовщины.  
\- Ну что? – пробурчал Аомине, слегка раздраженный необходимостью отвлекаться от просмотра.  
Кагами ласково взъерошил его волосы в ожидании ответа.  
\- М-м, просто Стив и Баки напоминают мне о нас?  
Кагами хмыкнул.  
\- Разве они геи?  
Аомине фыркнул в ответ.  
\- Разве только в отношении друг друга. А так нет.  
\- Тогда чем?  
\- Взаимоотношениями. Зовут друг друга «придурками» и «тупицами», все время спорят. Но как бы то было, они всегда вместе.  
Кагами моргнул.  
\- А герой Стива, он такой… Как там тебя называют? _Maji tenshi (1)._  
Кагами почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо. Он знал, какой Аомине сентиментальный засранец, но сравнивать их отношения со своими любимыми персонажами - это просто…  
Кагами мог только молча пялиться на профиль своего парня, когда тот снова сосредоточился на телеэкране.

 

~/~

  
Спустя месяц после этого разговора Аомине точно знал, что Кагами собирается сделать ему предложение. Тайга все время волновался в его присутствии, и, черт, Аомине это нравилось.  
Они действительно могли выяснять отношения по любому поводу, но в этот раз Дайки решил не вмешиваться в ситуацию. Потому что, _черт, ему очень хотелось посмотреть, как Кагами будет делать предложение_. А Аомине точно найдет повод подколоть его потом, если все получится слишком неловко.  
Потому этим вечером Аомине приложил все усилия, чтобы сдержать ухмылку, когда Кагами сел напротив него. Они ужинали, и Тайга, очевидно, нервничал.  
\- Аомине, - позвал он. В голосе сквозило напряжение.  
Аомине оторвался от тарелки. Кагами смотрел прямо на него. В темно-красных глазах читалась решимость. Аомине усмехнулся уголком рта. Кагами, сосредоточенный на чем-либо, был восхитителен.  
Тайга прочистил горло и положил перед Аомине коробочку с простым кольцом. Дайки замер, гадая, какие же слова за этим последуют. Он не преминет подколоть своего партнера, если тот облажается с текстом. Если это будет совсем…  
\- Выйдешь за меня? Потому что я с тобой до конца, приятель (2), - произнес наконец Кагами.  
Глаза Аомине расширились. Он узнал эти слова. И, черт возьми, никак не ожидал услышать их от Кагами.  
Тайга, волнуясь, смотрел прямо на него. Аомине широко улыбнулся и притянул страдальца за футболку, чтобы глубоко с чувством поцеловать.  
\- Как я могу отказать, когда ты просишь _так_?

 

_(1) "Maji tenshi" он же "Pure angel" он же "Чистый/невинный ангел" - прозвище, коим нарекли Кагами в фэндоме._  
_(2) - Кагами (практически) цитирует Капитана Америку из фильма «Captain America: The Winter Soldier»._

 

**XII Первый поцелуй**

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Куроко Тецуя пристально следит за развитием отношений между Кагами Тайгой и Аомине Дайки. Его телефон был забит совместными снимками его бывшего и нынешнего света: они на свидании, играют один на один, смеются над чем-то, украдкой целуются, думая, что никто не смотрит.  
Но одной фотографии у Куроко все же не было – первого поцелуя Аомине и Кагами. Пытаясь скрыть разочарование, Куроко просматривал свою обширную АоКага-галерею, когда почувствовал, что Кагами сел рядом с ним.  
\- Кагами-кун, - позвал он.  
Кагами слегка подпрыгнул, очевидно, не заметив присутствия Куроко, но никак этот момент не прокомментировал.  
\- Угу?  
\- Расскажи о своем первом поцелуе.  
Кагами нахмурился на эту просьбу, но все же ответил.  
\- Он был с Алекс.  
Глаза Куроко слегка расширились.  
\- Не с Аомине-куном?  
Кагами рассмеялся.  
\- К сожалению, нет.  
\- Помнишь, что чувствовал тогда?  
\- Не… совсем? – Кагами поскреб шею. – Это произошло после тренировки? Или после обеда с Тацуей? Хм. Слушай, я правда не уверен…  
Куроко спрятал смешок, когда Кагами продолжил.  
\- На самом деле, только между нами, я не считаю поцелуй с Алекс своим первым, потому что, да ты сам знаешь, она постоянно лезет с этим к людям. Только ей не говори об этом, иначе опять будет истерить.  
\- Тогда с кем же считаешь? – склонил голову Куроко.  
\- Аомине, конечно.  
Куроко не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- Что ты чувствовал?  
Лицо Кагами смягчилось, когда он отвечал на вопрос.  
\- В тот июньский день шел дождь. Мы только разыгрались один на один, когда начался ливень. Мы смеялись и искали место, где можно было бы укрыться. Поблизости оказалась автобусная остановка, поэтому решили переждать там.  
Куроко подался ближе, стараясь не упустить ни слова. Кагами тем временем продолжил.  
\- Он был одет в черную футболку «Puma», баскетбольные шорты и такие же джорданы, что отдал мне на Зимнем кубке. Я сел на одно из сидений, а он стоял передо мной насквозь промокший и все еще смеялся. Когда я поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом, желание поцеловать его оказалось слишком сильным, чтобы сопротивляться. Я уверен, Аомине почувствовал то же самое, потому что в следующий момент я осознал, как близко он наклонился. Пах он просто крышесносно: дождем и мускусом. Губы были мягкими и целовали именно так, как было нужно. И когда его язык скользнул в м…  
\- Пожалуйста, остановись, Кагами-кун.  
Тайга выглядел сбитым с толку.  
\- А? Почему? Ты же сам спросил.  
\- Это так, - вздохнул Куроко, - но это уже лишняя информация.  
\- Да я даже до самого интересного еще не добрался!  
Но Куроко решительно поднялся и оставил Кагами одного. «Ками-сама, убереги меня от настоящего Кагами-куна и позволь думать о нем, как о чистом ангеле».

 

~/~

  
Прошло немало времени с того момента, как Куроко и Аомине вместе прогуливались до круглосуточного магазина, чтобы купить фруктовый лед. Поэтому когда Аомине пригласил его, Куроко не стал отказываться. Они болтали о чем-то незначительном, стоя около входа и поедая мороженое, пока Куроко внезапно не прервал разговор.  
\- Аомине-кун, - позвал он, привлекая внимание собеседника, - с кем был твой первый поцелуй?  
Аомине фыркнул.  
\- С Бакагами, кем еще. Хотя меня все еще бесит, что его первый поцелуй украла эта чертова блондинка сто лет назад.  
\- Что ты чувствовал? Тогда с Кагами-куном?  
Выражение лица Аомине смягчилось, точно как у Кагами, когда ему задали тот же вопрос.  
\- Был дождливый день. В июне.  
О, даже знакомое начало.  
Куроко притих, но был готов в любой момент остановить Аомине, если тот увлечется рассказом. Да, Куроко Тецуя был ярым шиппером АоКаги, но тем не менее. Да, ему крайне любопытно и все такое, но выслушивать сексуальные подробности о бывшем и нынешнем напарниках было для него все-таки слишком. Куроко предпочитал оставаться в низкорейтинговой зоне отношений.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, рассказ Аомине был сжатым, но предельно понятным.  
\- Ощущалось очень приятно. Но если быть честным, «приятно» - это совсем не то слово. Самый потрясающий момент в жизни. Я все еще помню каждую чертову деталь и никогда не забуду. Никогда.  
Куроко моргнул, изумленный. Люди могли думать, что в этой паре Кагами был невинной стороной, а Аомине – испорченной, но на самом деле все наоборот. Аомине был мягким и романтичным, хотя на людях вел себя грубо.  
Куроко улыбнулся, доедая свое мороженое.  
\- Знаешь, Аомине-кун, - начал он, выбрасывая палочку в урну, - насколько я понял Кагами-куна, он считает, что его первый поцелуй принадлежит тебе.  
Аомине в шоке распахнул глаза. А Куроко, загадочно улыбаясь, неспешно пошел прочь от магазина.  
\- Ну-ка стоп! Черт, Тецу! Расскажи подробнее!

 

**XIII Доставка заказа**

Кагами смертельно устал и был чертовски голоден. Поэтому в этот раз решил побаловать себя и заказать доставку из «Маджи бургер», тогда не придется выходить из квартиры или что-то готовить. Он подошел к телефону и набрал номер закусочной.  
\- Здравствуйте, я хотел бы заказать двадцать чизбургеров с доставкой, - сказал Кагами, как только ему ответили.  
\- Двадцать чизбургеров, все верно, - повторил Кагами. – Нет, больше ничего не нужно.  
Кагами действительно устал и очень хотел съесть свои бургеры как можно скорее, потому на остальные вопросы оператора отвечал не задумываясь. Голос по ту сторону трубки показался очень знакомым, но Кагами не мог вспомнить, где слышал такую учтивую речь.  
\- Ага, круто. Замечательно. Просто отлично. Пятнадцать минут? Супер. Ага. Люблю, пока.  
Кагами прервал вызов и уже почти с удовольствием вытянулся на диване, когда его внезапно пронзило осознание.  
_Он действительно попрощался словом «Люблю»?!_  
\- Ааааргх! Что на меня нашло?! – Кагами вцепился в волосы и упал на диван, истерически подвывая.  
Через пятнадцать минут раздался звонок в дверь. Кагами разрывался между необходимостью открыть и познать стыд и желанием притвориться, что в квартире никого нет. Но он был слишком голоден, поэтому все-таки поднялся с дивана, прошел к двери и решительно распахнул ее.  
\- Привет, малыш.  
Казалось, кто-то серьезно настроился подшутить над ним. Аомине чертов Дайки стоял перед ним в форме «Маджи бургер» и с заказом Кагами в руках.  
\- Что за хрень?!  
Аомине широко усмехнулся и вручил ему пакет.  
\- Твои двадцать чизбургеров, Бакагами.  
Кагами забрал сверток и отдал деньги.  
\- Не знал, что ты работаешь в.. эм.. «Маджи бургере»?  
\- Начал на прошлой неделе.  
\- Понятно, - Кагами все больше нервничал. Если Аомине доставил заказ, значит он не мог быть тем, с кем Тайга говорил по телефону, так? Ведь так? Но память услужливо подкинула воспоминания о знакомо звучавшем голосе.  
«Нет. Он был похож, но уйма людей имеет такой же тембр», - настроил себя на позитивный лад Кагами.  
Аомине пересчитал деньги и улыбнулся Тайге.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
Кагами отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Это все.  
Аомине кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Но прежде чем Кагами успел вздохнуть с облегчением, он обернулся и, смотря Тайге прямо в глаза, произнес:  
\- И я тебя люблю. Пока, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, посмеиваясь, пошел прочь, оставляя покрасневшего как маков цвет Кагами на пороге собственной квартиры.

 

**XIV Тот, кто ушел**

Прошлой ночью Аомине снился Кагами. Он еще помнил его поцелуи, помнил, как сам скользил пальцами по чужой спине.  
Похоже, Аомине все еще влюблен, несмотря на то, как Кагами его бесит.  
У их серьезной размолвки не было конкретной причины. Хотя Аомине желал объясниться с ним, мнение Тайги было ему хорошо известно. Аомине осознал, что все это, прежде всего, его вина.  
Сейчас он понимал, почему они не могли быть друзьями. Неважно сколько раз Аомине твердил себе, что хочет быть Кагами только другом, он знал, что обязательно захочет большего. И Кагами тоже это было прекрасно известно.  
Аомине не мог предать Кисэ. Больше нет. У Аомине есть любовь Реты, и даже если это не та любовь, которую ему хотелось бы получить в данный момент, он обязан ее ценить. Будь благодарен за то, что имеешь, помните?  
Кисэ первым вошел в его жизнь. И у них все было прекрасно, пока сердце Аомине предательски не влюбилось в Кагами. Но Дайки уже принял решение быть с Кисэ и теперь должен принять и последствия этого выбора.  
Очевидно, Аомине тот, кому пора собрать волю в кулак и начать двигаться вперед. Кагами тот, кто ушел, но Аомине не может уладить все.

 

**XV Котенок**

Кагами был уверен, что не может любить Аомине сильнее, чем сейчас. Но Бог Любви, очевидно, решил доказать его неправоту, разбить его убеждение, используя маленького слабого котенка.  
Это было дождливое воскресенье. Они направлялись к Кагами домой, когда заметили его: насквозь промокшего маленького котенка в бесхозной коробке от апельсинов. У него были большие желтые глаза и черная шерстка. Малыш жалобно мяукал, смотря прямо на Аомине.  
Кагами знал, что у Дайки слабость к животным, стоит только вспомнить его отношение к Ниго, поэтому нисколько не удивился, когда Аомине выбежал из-под зонта, который Тайга держал над ними обоими.  
Кагами не пытался его остановить. Нестрашно, если Аомине подберет котенка. Коты безопасны. В отличие от собак.  
Но как только Аомине наклонился и подхватил животное на руки, которое было едва крупнее его ладони, Кагами пожалел о своем решении. Он видел, какими глазами Аомине смотрел на котенка: взгляд был таким теплым, что Кагами даже позабыл, что стоит под проливным дождем, а не под солнцем в ясный летний день. Дайки прижал котенка к груди и вернулся к Кагами с легкой улыбкой на лице. Тогда Тайга понял: он в полной заднице.  
Как и ожидалось, наблюдение за заботящимся о котенке Аомине стало для Кагами новым хобби. Он даже завел для этого дела отдельную папку с фото на мобильном телефоне. Аомине лежит с котенком на груди. Кормит с влюбленным выражением лица. Что-то мурлычем котенку и при каждом удобном случае потирается кончиком своего носа о кошачий. Они моются вместе. Аомине даже свои любимые журналы с Хорикитой Май читает с котенком на голове. Кагами может часами разглядывать эти фотки.  
Кагами знал, что Аомине может быть чутким и аккуратным, но чтобы _настолько_ – не предполагал. Однажды он прислал Кагами сообщение в семь часов утра. «Она выпила немного молока, а теперь мы вместе валяемся в кровати», - гласил текст на экране, подтверждаемый прикрепленным фото.  
Вдобавок ко всему Аомине стал жаворонком. Котенка требовалось кормить рано утром, и Кагами ни разу не слышал, чтобы Аомине жаловался по этому поводу. И даже если животное будило его среди ночи, тоже не жаловался.  
Аомине таскал нового питомца с собой повсюду, даже когда оставался ночевать у Кагами.  
В один из таких дней Аомине чувствовал, что засыпает на ходу, поэтому Кагами отправил его в кровать первым. Позже, когда он собирался присоединиться, его взгляду открылась чудная картина: мирно спящий Аомине и примостившийся рядом с ним котенок. Кагами нащупал мобильник и сделал несколько снимков, а после решил немного подразнить Аомине. Он осторожно взял котенка на руки и перенес на диван, стоящий напротив. Убедившись, что животное спокойно спит дальше, он всем весом плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Аомине, ровно на место, где лежал котенок. В ту же секунду синие глаза в ужасе распахнулись.  
\- Она же прямо под тобой, Кагами! Ты раздавил ее!  
Кагами фыркнул, изумленный. Взлохматил Дайки волосы и махнул рукой в сторону дивана.  
\- Я перенес ее туда.  
Аомине моргнул. На лице явственно проступило облегчение.  
\- Я думал, ты ее не заметил. Она же такая маленькая.  
Кагами изучающее смотрел на него некоторое время.  
\- Похоже, ты вполне готов стать отцом, - сказал он наконец. – Очень хорошим отцом.  
Эти слова заставили Аомине повернуться к нему.  
\- Конечно, готов, Бакагами, - он несильно щелкнул Тайгу по лбу. – А теперь давай спать.  
Кагами усмехнулся, закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в восхитительное сновидение, в котором Аомине держал на руках их маленькую дочь. Тайга знал, что его любовь к Аомине никогда не перестанет расти.

 

**XVI Их собственный СпайдиПул**

_Прим. Авт.: с днем Святого Валентина, ребятки!_  
_Будет круто, если при прочтении вы фоном послушаете Noemi - I Love You Too._

 

_Когда Кагами вошел в гостиную, являя собой одно безумно уставшее с головы до пят существо, которому хотелось только принять теплую ванну, доесть остатки вчерашней еды, а затем упасть и проспать часиков десять кряду. Но вместо всего этого он обнаружил Аомине чертового Дайки, разлегшегося на спинке его дивана.  
И он до сих пор был в костюме Дедпула.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – страдальчески простонал Кагами.  
Аомине снял маску, одарив Кагами широченной ухмылкой.  
\- Могу я навестить своего парня?  
Кагами закатил глаза. Пихнул Аомине, заставляя его скатиться и сесть на диван как положено, и сам устроился рядом.  
\- Разве ты не должен вернуть костюм сразу после окончания съемок? – спросил Тайга.  
Аомине фыркнул, обхватил рукой его плечи и притянул ближе, укладывая головой на свои колени.  
\- Фигня, - ответил Аомине. Когда Кагами устроился поудобнее, он запустил руку в красные волосы, перебирая прядки. – Я десять лет ждал и наконец-то получил эту роль. Я не собираюсь возвращать костюм.  
Кагами хмыкнул. Действительно. Сыграть Дедпула было заветной мечтой Аомине еще со школьной скамьи. И наконец-то она сбылась. Он стал не только Дедпулом, но еще и продюсером фильма.  
Кагами чуть сдвинулся, находя более комфортное положение, и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Он воняет, - заметил Тайга.  
Аомине засмеялся.  
\- Мне все равно. Я буду носить его вечно.  
\- Тогда я просто постираю его, пока ты будешь спать после крышесносного секса.  
\- Я буду в нем, когда мы займемся сексом.  
\- Ну нет, я заставлю тебя его снять.  
\- Каким же образом?  
\- Покажу, когда проснусь.  
\- Ты же не собираешься пустить его на ниточки, правда?  
С губ Кагами сорвался смешок.  
\- Посмотрим.  
Аомине вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, я дам тебе его постирать, - сказал он, чувствуя реальную угрозу потери своего драгоценного костюма. – Не спи пока, у меня есть хорошие новости.  
Кагами усилием воли не дал глазам закрыться, неважно насколько приятны были прикосновения ласкающих пальцев.  
\- Какие?  
\- Мы решили, что у «Дедпула» будет сиквел.  
\- Круто! – Кагами развернулся так, чтобы видеть глаза Аомине.  
\- Погоди, это пока не главная новость.  
Кагами приподнял бровь, гладя на Аомине вопросительно.  
\- В этом сиквеле… - Аомине расплылся в улыбке, - мы планируем задействовать Человека-паука. И угадай что, им будешь ты, Тайга.  
Кагами моргнул. Один раз. Второй.  
Аомине засмеялся над выражением его лица.  
\- Ты отлично показал себя в двух фильмах о Человеке-пауке. Ты настоял, чтобы твой герой был бисексуален, Стэн Ли согласился. Он также дал добро на то, что Дедпул пансексуален. Мы подумали, почему бы и нет?  
\- Бля, - пробормотал Кагами себе под нос, - мы сделали это.  
Аомине кивнул. Воплотить СпайдиПул в реальность было еще одной его мечтой.  
Кагами без предупреждения сгреб Аомине за шиворот, притягивая ближе, и жарко поцеловал.  
\- Мы сделали это, - задыхаясь, прошептал он между поцелуями.  
Аомине ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ага, супер. Теперь я могу снимать себя, сексуально домогаясь тебя, и позволить миру все это увидеть.  
Кагами засмеялся и оттолкнул его.  
\- Извращенец. Я в деле. И не позволю тебе повысить рейтинг до R, как ты сделал это с «Дедпулом».  
\- Жаль разочаровывать тебя, но пока что _я_ являюсь _продюсером_. Я заставлю их написать очень горячую и страстную постельную сцену между Дедпулом и Спайди. И кстати об этом, мы _не будем играть_. Мы сделаем это на камеру, _по-настоящему_.  
Кагами снова рассмеялся.  
\- Тебе не позволят.  
Аомине фыркнул.  
\- Позволят. Они даже оставили какамодзи на официальном постере, - его рука вернулась к волосам Кагами. – Теперь, раз уж ты проснулся, Тайга, почему бы не показать мне, как ты заставишь меня снять костюм?  
  
_

 

**-Бонус-**

_  
Кагами висел на паутине вниз головой. Делая это впервые несколько лет назад, его нещадно тошнило. А теперь, когда он привык, то мог даже ясно мыслить, несмотря на то, что кровь прилила к голове.  
Ребята из съемочной группы медленно спускали его, и Кагами сосредоточился на роли. Он уже был достаточно низко, чтобы перевернуться и изящно спрыгнуть на землю, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо сделать, перед ним внезапно возник Дедпул.  
\- Хей, - поприветствовал он.  
Кагами узнал голос Аомине. Какого черта он творит? Этого не было в сценарии!  
Но режиссер молчал, потому Кагами продолжил, как будто не было никакой заминки.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он, глядя прямо в глаза маски Дедпула. Они были на одном уровне, потому это не составило труда.  
Аомине стянул маску и вытащил что-то из кармана, демонстрируя Кагами. Это было пластмассовое кольцо с крупным камнем-леденцом. Кагами недоуменно моргнул под маской.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе выйти за меня.  
Тайга догадывался, что к этому все шло, но в то же время, совершенно не ожидал. Он замер в молчании. Спасибо маске, никто не мог увидеть его растерянное лицо.  
\- Ну же, скажи что-нибудь, - напомнил о себе Аомине.  
Его голос вернул Кагами в реальность.  
\- Э, да?  
Аомине издал победный клич, сдернул маску Кагами наполовину, ровно чтобы добраться до губ, и жарко поцеловал. Как Кагами удалось удержаться на своей паутине так и осталось загадкой.  
  
_Вот таким образом Аомине застранец Дайки сделал ему предложение в стиле Дедпула да еще и небезызвестную сцену с поцелуем из старого фильма про Человека-паука превратил в СпайдиПул._  
  
И когда во время премьерного показа Кагами увидел, что сцена с предложением была включена в послетитровое время, а он даже не подозревал об этом, то мог только безмолвно воззриться на своего жениха.  
\- Что не так? – спросил Аомине, самодовольно ухмыляясь, пока зрители вокруг хлопали и выкрикивали их имена.  
\- Да ладно тебе, не злись. Ты бы никогда не позволил включить это в послетитры, если бы я тебе сказал. А ведь это великолепная концовка как ни посмотри!  
Кагами нахмурился, но Аомине был прав. Да и не мог он долго на него злиться.  
Аомине поцеловал его в щеку и прошептал: «Давай займемся сексом в наших костюмах, когда будем дома?»  
Кагами спрятал лицо в ладонях и заржал. Иногда он поражался, как мог влюбиться в такого бесстыжего парня.  
_

_  
_**Прим. Авт.:** Что же я написала.  
Надеюсь, у меня получится приличное Спайдипул!АУ в следующий раз. Мне хочется вписать АоКагу в MCU, ведь помимо Спайдипула они хорошо смотрелись бы и как Стаки или Стони._ _

 

**XVII Три часа пополуночи**

В итоге все пришло к этому.  
Кагами пошевелился, медленно просыпаясь. Что-то разбудило его, не резко, но неумолимо вытягивая из сна, оставляя ощущение полудремы.  
Кагами медленно моргнул. Он ощутил, как лба коснулось чье-то теплое дыхание, заставив его поднять глаза. От увиденного захватило дух. Мирно спящий Аомине. Он размеренно дышал, губы были чуть приоткрыты. Обычно хмурое и самодовольное лицо разгладилось. Это было то редкое выражение, которое появлялось у Аомине, когда он смотрел на Тайгу, думая, что его не замечают.  
Кагами поднял руку и осторожно провел пальцами по чужой щеке. Аомине бессознательно потянулся за этим прикосновением. Кагами улыбнулся и почувствовал, как свободной рукой Дайки притянул его ближе к себе и уткнулся носом в красноволосую макушку. Кагами улыбнулся шире, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь щекой к груди Аомине. Мягкий ровный стук сердца под ухом дарил ощущение спокойствия и безопасности.  
Он не верил, что все в итоге будет так. Что он проснется в три часа ночи рядом с любимым человеком, небо уже нальется розовым и золотым, окрашивая обнаженную кожу Аомине, делая его еще красивее.  
Кагами почувствовал, как губы Дайки коснулись его макушки, оставляя бессознательный поцелуй. В такие моменты Кагами понимал, что его жизнь прекрасна, и он был бесконечно за это благодарен.

 

**XVIII Mamba out**

_Прим. Автора: я очень расчувствовалась во время последней игры Коби Брайанта. Он в самом деле завершает карьеру? Поэтому решила написать этот драббл, ибо образ Аомине основан на личности Коби, я чувствовала, что должна была хоть что-то сделать orz_

Лос-Анджелес. Аомине Дайки феерично завершил свою карьеру профессионального баскетболиста длиной в двадцать лет. На его счету шестьдесят очков, забитых в игре с «Юта Джаз» и успешно возвращенная слава для «Лейкерс»  
Из-за взбудораженных новостями фанатов Черная мамба даже стал причиной серьезных сбоев в работе сервиса микроблогов Твиттер с того момента, как ему посыпались комментарии от других знаменитостей.  
\- Что я могу сказать? – переспросил Аомине на пресс-конференции после окончания матча. – Пора выйти из игры.  
И это было действительно запоминающееся завершение карьеры.  
«Аоминеччи! 20 лет! Потрясающе #AomineDaiki #MambaOut», - написал Кисэ Рета – всемирно известная модель и друг Аомине со старшей школы. Рета также запостил свое фото с Аомине и его подругой детства Момои Сацуки, ныне известным ди-джеем. Момои прокомментировала фото: «Дай-чан @aominedaiki Я очень тобой горжусь #MambaOut».  
Аомине Дайки – первый в истории НБА японец, выигравший пять чемпионских титулов, восемнадцать раз принимавший участие в матче всех звезд. Он так же самый возрастной игрок, набравший пятьдесят очков за один матч. И это еще не все: Аомине - пятый игрок в истории НБА, сыгравший двадцать сезонов, причем первый – с одной командой.  
Однако его карьера отнюдь не всегда была так ослепительна и полна триумфов. Были и непростые времена, когда Лос-Анджелес видел в нем и героя, и злодея для НБА. Без последствий не обошлось и его признание в бисексуальности в 2009 году, одновременно с обнародованием своих отношений с другим игроком японского происхождения из «Майами Хит» - Кагами Тайгой, который смотрел финальный матч с трибун.  
\- Я очень им горжусь, - сказал Кагами перед окончанием пресс-конференции, стоя рядом с Аомине.  
\- Но не буду скрывать, я рад, что он завершил карьеру, - добавил он следом, - это значит, что с этого момента больше никакого идиотского «Победить меня могу только я сам»-бреда.  
Когда Аомине спросили о его дальнейших планах, он лишь неопределенно ответил: «Я мог бы быть неплохим полицейским, не думаете?»  
Аомине Дайки подарил нам двадцать потрясающих сезонов в НБА, и яркая игра в финальном матче послужила прекрасным завершением этой истории.

 

**XIX Деловая встреча**

Кагами стиснул зубы. Он сидел в этом кафе уже два часа, но так ничего и не достиг. Встреча оказалась самой тяжелой из всех, которые Кагами доводилось проводить, и она совсем его вымотала. В ином случае, не будь его собеседник горяч как сам ад, он бы уже просто перевернул на него стол и ушел.

Кагами помассировал виски.

\- Выслушай меня, Аомине, - сказал он наконец. Аомине, скрестив руки на груди, молча смотрел на него с довольным выражением лица. Кагами разрывало между желанием поцеловать его и от души врезать. – Если ты действительно хочешь работать с нами, то должен знать, что не можешь заключать сделки с другими посредниками.

Слушая Кагами, Аомине медленно взмахнул ресницами. Движение было таким изящным, что сердце Кагами внезапно пропустило удар.

\- Кагами, это тебе нужно меня выслушать, - ответил Аомине. Он наклонился ближе к столу. – Наши условия просты и понятны. Ты должен признать, что потенциальные продажи моей компании растут по всей Азии. Мы подпишем эксклюзивный договор с вами, если вы согласитесь работать исключительно с нами, ведь наша компания имеет высочайший уровень на всем континенте.

Кагами подавил страдальческий вздох.

\- Я знаю, Аомине. Мы хотим сотрудничать. Но как поставщики мы _не можем_ работать только с вами. Это прописано в законе.

Аомине ухмыльнулся. Он снова откинулся на спинку стула, потягивая кофе.

\- Кагами, как поставщику тебе нужен дистрибьютор, который сможет продать твой товар где угодно. Прямо сейчас у вас этот процесс не налажен. И я единственный, кто может в этом помочь.

Кагами длинно выдохнул. Аомине, конечно, был прав. Потому-то вопрос их взаимодействия и стоял на первом месте. Кагами нужен посредник, Аомине – поставщик. Но Аомине буквально просит его нарушить государственный закон. Что он должен сделать, чтобы Аомине это понял?

\- Кагами, - снова подал голос Аомине. Голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на него. – Ты хочешь меня всецело для себя, я тоже хочу тебя всецело для себя, детка. Это просто.

У Кагами пересохло во рту от услышанного. То, как Аомине это произнес, было больше, чем просто сексуально, несмотря на ласковое прозвище. А Кагами был слабоволен. Слишком слабоволен.

Он вздохнул.

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, - сказал он наконец. – Я позвоню на неделе, чтобы проинформировать об изменениях?

\- Отлично, - оскалился Аомине.

Больше Кагами ничего не сказал, продолжив массировать виски. Он почувствовал, как Аомине поднялся со своего стула, а в следующий момент ощутил теплую руку на шее.

\- Я вернусь до ужина, Тайга.  Дождись меня, ладно? – сказал Аомине, целуя Кагами в макушку, и только после этого уходя прочь.

Кагами улыбнулся и вздохнул в сотый раз за сегодняшний день. Работать с мужем как с бизнес-партнером непросто, но Аомине позаботился, чтобы для Кагами это оказалось еще труднее.

Хотя нельзя сказать, что он делал это намеренно.


End file.
